SHUTUP Its Jack's life
by Seventyxxtimes7x
Summary: jack the farmer is liveing out his life on the farm that his father left for him and trying to raise money. and he will need to find love somewhere so he is not lonely. dont miss out on this comedyromance story JackxCelia . Based on HM:WL
1. Chapter 1 How it begins

By Devildriver/Outlaw torn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon, nor any of these characters. I do not own Natsume.

**Author's Note**: this is my first story and its based on Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. I am a JackxCelia person and I don't know what the plot is LOL but we will see what happens. If anybody like this then review it and maybe their will be another chapter. (Jack is telling this story along with me)

Chapter 1: how it begins

There is a newcomer in Forget-me-not-Valley and his name was Jack. He came here to the valley to live on his fathers' farm. He came here with nothing but a white-T shirt, brown boots, blue jeans, and a green backpack. He looked like a normal easy going guy, but we see how his life unfolds in the valley.

-

Month of the Year: Summer

-

"I only have one damn cow in the stable, 1500 gold, and a log house with everything that seems I can hardly live off of until I am able to raise more money. Hopefully Takakura can help me with all of these"

Jack thought to himself. "My cow can produce milk so he can be my source of money for now". Jack walked out of his farm and on to the dirt trail "but ill need to get some seeds".

Jack looks at Vesta's farm from across the bridge and notices all the crops they are growing and spots the young lady he saw not to long ago when he walked by that farm. "That's….Celia huh" he looks over his shoulder and see a red flower growing in a field. "Hmmm well got to go make a good impression" he picks up the flower then walks over the bridge towards Celia. Celia was fixing up the crops when the young man stuck his arm out to hand her the flower

Celia looks up at the flower and the young man. "Oh…uhh" Celia thought with a wonderous look. "Hello my name is Jack I just moved in next door" Jack said with a smile. "Oh yeah you're the guy that I heard about from Vesta" Celia said with a happy look. "Oh im famous now I see" Jack said "well I guess you can say that" Celia takes the flower from Jack "so is this flower for me?" "Yes freshly picked for you" Jack said with a cool look. "Why thank you".

"This girl….she is" jack think to himself

"So what can I do for you" says Celia with a cheerful look

"Oh yeah I need seeds that best suits this season" Jack said

"Oh" Celia pulls out melon and turnip seeds "melons summer to fall, and turnips summer to winter"

"I see ok then ill take 15 of each" says Jack "ok 15 of each…..that comes to a cost of 2,100 gold please". Jack pulls out his wallet to find money. But his face turned white as a ghost "ooooh yeaah…….hmmm I forgot I only have 1,500…well F#" Jack thought to himself "I got to think of something fast. "Hey Celia" Jack said "Yes Jack?" with her oh so cheerful look. "Maybe since im a first time buyer you think I can get a discount?" says jack in a nervous look. "Let me guess you don't have enough money" says Celia in that cute but scary cheerful look

"Damn she figured me out" thought Jack "ok ok you caught me I only have 1,500" with a sad look.

"Take them" says Celia

Jack looks up at her with a wondered look "huh"

"Take them as a present for giving me that flower" Celia says with that cheerful look

Jack becomes happy and hugs Celia "yes thanks Celia I owe you one" Celia's look of cheerfulness was replaced with a concerned blushing look.

Jack lets go of Celia and says "once I grow something I will give a veggie to you as a pay back".

"Wait you don't need to do that" Celia says

"No it would be my pleasure" says Jack in his cool look "well I guess ill be seeing you around"

Celia in a happy look "OK" she said. And with that Jack runs off.

As Jack was making his way to the bridge Celia was watching him.

"That man….he is" she looks at the flower he gave her then her face turns a little red "Oh…umm I guess ill need to put this in water" she thought to herself. And then she ran back inside her home.

---------

End of First Chapter.

**Author's Notes**: so don't forget to review on this if I get enough good feedback ill make a

Chapter 2 or I could leave it for dead its your guys choice. Im hopeing I can make this more funny so I can make it in to a better Romance/Humor. Ill make chapter 2 longer then this that is if there is going to be a chapter 2. well peace out all o


	2. Chapter 2: where's my horse?

By: DEVILDRIVER/Outlaw torn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harvest moon or the characters

**Author's note:** so yeah here is chapter 2 and I am still trying to think of a good plot I have a few ideas so just play along people

**Chapter 2:** Wheres my horse?

Life on the farm continued for Jack as he try's to survive with what ever he has that can make him enough money. He has tried to make friends with the people in the village, but he still has not met everyone in village. Recently he was able to gain a new horse in the stable. And of course he showed it off around the village. So now we rejoin jack in his life, lets all see what he is up to now.

-

Month of the Year: Late Summer

-

It was a fine afternoon in the valley, Jack is in the stable testing out the cow's milk so he can be able to ship it out and make some money.

"Damn cow this milk is bad, what are you trying to pull on me cow", Jack said in an attempt to freak out the cow "Moooo" said the cow. "Moooo your self their pal, your not going to be mooing when I send you to Burger king so they can make Hamburgers out of you". The cow gave off a confused look and said "Moooo"

Jack walked outside of the barn to dump out all the milk he collected from his cow. As he was poring it all out Jack thought to him self, "damn cow he must be making fun of me, did something die in its utter?" Jack was done with the disposal of the milk. "I could use something to drink after drinking that milk" and with that Jack gone back in to his barn and pushed his horse outside. "Haha alright horse, let's go to the bar" Jack climbed on to his horse and it started to walk outside of Jacks farm and on to the dirt trail.

On his way to the bar Jack spotted Celia walking towards him from the bridge. As she approached him, Jack said "what's up home slice". Celia with a confused look said "what?" Jack said "oh never mind, so what have you been up to Celia?" Celia responded with a cheerful look and said; "Just chillin" Jack with a confused look said "huh" Celia with a happy grin said "heehee never mined".

"Oh well….I was just heading to the bar for a slushie so would you care to join me" Jack said with a grin

"Ok" said Celia.

"Ok then hop on my ride" said Jack.

"I call shotgun" said Celia with her cute personality.

Jack thought to himself "Shotgun?" and with that they rode off to the bar.

Once their they walked over to the slushie machine.

Jack – "yummy blue berry slim, im having some of that" he loads some in the cup "so what are you going to get" Celia looks at the label "electric green twist?" "Ahhh nice choice" Jack said. As Jack was grabbing a straw to put in his cup, Celia says: "Hey jack". "Yes?" "There is a favor I wanted to ask you befor we came here". Jack had a curious look "huh". "Well I was wondering if you would lend me your horse so he can plow the dirt." Says Celia in her happy voice. "Huh oh yeah sure thing" said Jack who was hypnotized by the blueness of his slushie. "Oh thanks you Jack its good to have a friend you can trust" said Celia who hugged Jack.

And with that they walked over to the counter "that will be 200 gold pieces" said Griffin "oh umm" said Celia. "Don't worry I got this", then Jack pulled out his wallet he start counting out 200 gold penny pieces. "1…2…3...4."

While jack was paying for the slushie's, a cop walked up to take a look at the horse.

Officer – "hmmm"

Jack – "132…133"

Rock – "Jack Dude, this blue berry slim is the total bomb man"

Jack – "……..Where was I?"

Line behind Jack – "Awwww" Flora shouts out "move your ass!"

After that Celia and Jack made it outside "Celia be careful with that on my ride, I like to keep it clean" says Jack "Dude where is your ride?" said Celia In a wondrous expression. "Oh I parked it next to that street light….or was it over at that street light". They both started looking left and right "Wait I think I know what happened to it…look" Celia points to a sign that said "Tow away zone all other times, violators will be towed" Jack: "What I don't believe this my horse been towed"

Jack in a mad look "Awwww this is great I provide this place with crops and this is the thanks I get?"

Celia with a concerned look "well just go get it back". "I can't just walk in to a impound lot and get it back just like that" said Jack. "Well lets just go their and get it anyways" said Celia "Ok……but let me just go back to the house watch some T.V and finish my slushie first" "theirs no time for that, your horse is waiting" Celia grabbed Jacks hand and they ran off.

They ran from "Forget-me-not-valley" to "Mineral town" Jack had to stop for a break because the slushie gave him a stitch in his side.

"Ok we are here…hey Gustafa I need your help man" said a tired Jack from running all the way to Mineral town, From the Valley. "Sure thing what's up?" "Do you think I can get my ride back" said Jack in a curious voice. "Sure just show the money and your drivers license" said Gustafa. "My driver's license? But It's a horse" "I just do what im tolled". Jack pulls out the money and shows him his driver's license. "…your license has expired" said Gustafa. "…so" said jack with a curious look, "well if you want your horse back you have to renew your drive's license" said Gustafa handing him his license. "That's bullshit!" said Celia with an angry voice, everyone stopped to look at her "we ran all this way while drinking slushie's, which where pretty good may I add, but anyways we can really use that horse". "Woho" thought Gustafa, Jack blushing a little thought to himself "she's beautiful when she's mad". "Uhh anyways, come on Celia lets just go down to the DMV and get this over with".

Once At the DMV, they had to take a number and wait the sign said "serving number 7" on Jacks ticket it read "732" on it. Man I hate the DMV

"This is bad I been gone for to long, Vesta is going to be looking for me for sure" said Celia in a panic. "Don't worry I bet she still didn't realize that your gone"

Back at "Forget-me-not-Valley" on Jack's farm

Knock knock, "is anyone home?" Vest was knocking on Jack's door "hello?"

"This is bad" say Celia who is still in a panic

The sign now said "Now serving 732"

"Huh" said Jack looking at his ticket, "hey that's us. Come on Celia lets do this" they walked in the door to find a big line that was ahead of them. "Man this is going to take forever" said Celia who wanted to get this over with so she can return home. "Hey what time is it Jack?" Jack rolled up his sleeve and looked at the watch on his arm "its 7:25, wow it's that late already". "Aww man I know Vesta is going crazy right now, and how can you remain so calm about this". Said a frantic Celia, "I don't know I guess it's because I don't have anyone waiting at home for me". "Oh so you are living alone" Said Celia with a curious look. "Yup, I been alone ever since I took up my fathers offer to take care of the farm" Jack had a serious look when he said that, he put on a smile "But it's cool, because I am living in a place where I might like to spend the rest of my eternity here". Celia looking at Jack with interest, "I see what you mean". Celia starts to think to herself, "This guy seems pretty interesting".

Back at "Forget-me-not-valley"

Vesta is looking all over town, Vesta runs in the bar hey "Griffin have you seen Celia". "Hmm now let me think" Muffy walks out of her room and in to the main bar. "Yo" said Muffy greeting everyone. Vesta spots Muffy, Grabs her and starts Shacking her "You kidnapped my Celia where is she, hand her over slut". "Wait what the" said Muff in a dazed look. "Now hold on" said Griffin. Everyone turns their attention to Griffin. "Yes now I remember seeing Celia walking in here with Jack, They came to buy two slushie's then they left together".

"So jack kidnapped her?" Said Vesta in an angry voice, "Well I don't think Kidnapped is-"and with that Vesta when off looking for her.

Back at the DMV.

"Next" called the man behind the counter. "Hey we are up Celia", "finally", said Celia who is happy to hear they are almost over with this. Jack shows the man his expired license, "So you're here to renew it" said the man behind the counter. "Yup", said Jack. "Ok we will need to update you picture so just step this way" said the DMV man. And with a new picture and a few adjustments Jack was able to renew his license. "Yay we completed the task", said Celia who was back to her happy self. "Awesome now let's get out of here", said Jack.

8:30, night time, Celia and Jack are back on the horse, on the dirt trail back to the valley. "Hey, look up at all the stars Jack" said Celia with an enthusiastic look. "Yeah, they pretty bright", Celia starts to think about what Jack said back at the DMV. "Hey Jack", "Yes?" "I was wondering what do you like about the Valley that you would want to spend your life their?" said Celia with her curious expression. "Well it because of the good people here, it would be hard to come across a place like this where everyone is friends with each other" Celia looked a jack with a look of joy. "I say I got lucky being able to live here".

"But forget all that so did you enjoy yourself today Celia?", "well aside from the DMV part the slushie's where nice" said Celia with a happy expression. "Oh yeah the slushie's rocked ill treat you to some more of them when ever we get the chance to go again", Said Jack with a smile. "Sounds like a plan" said Celia.

After a little time they arrived at the Valley. "Alright we made it" said Jack, the horse stopped at Celia's house; they both got off the horse. "Well it looks like ill be seeing you around sometime", said Jack in a cool manner. "Yes ill be seeing you around also", said Celia with a smile. They both hugged each other and Jack got on his horse and rode off, as he was making his way over the bridge; Celia shouted out to Jack "It was a real trip, goodnight". "Peace out, good night", said Jack while giving the peace sign.

Celia made her way inside her home, Vesta who was relived to see her back home.

Jack was alone once again; Jack was thinking to himself, "Well alone once again, hmm it was fun. But I wonder what's going to happen the next time we meet. Who knows but for now, I wonder what's on T.V."

-Goodnight all

**Chapter 2: End**

**Author's notes:** Yay Chapter 2 is completed. Don't forget to review this everyone. And stay tuned all as Chapter 3 might be coming your way.


	3. Cancel

Well its been a long time since I made another story or chapter for this.

But in truth I never liked where I was going with this story. I thought I could make something more of this harvest moon story but I guess I just don't have enough ambition to finish what I started.

That's why im canceling this story.

So sorry to anyone that wished to see a new chapter.

But I am currently working on a Brand new story but its not a new harvest moon story. Its going to be a "**Higurashi no Naku Koro n****i**"/"When they cry" story. And trust me this new story is going to kill. o 


End file.
